Sonic University
Sonic University was a College that was founded in 1098 A.T.W. in Pitt City, Finosa. The Sonic University Lions focused mainly on their sports programs, and although they had mostly Division 2 teams, they were known to produce great athletes. They also had strong Music Courses and Zoology Courses. Their team colors were Black, White, and Gold. The Founding Robert Downey Jr., a graduate of Toomsburgh College, decided that the town of Pitt City, needed a University of their own. In 1097 A.T.W., he received approval from the F.N.C. (Finosa National Congress), to build his new university. Buildings were quickly built, and teachers were quickly hired, and soon, Sonic University was almost ready for students. In early 1098 A.T.W., Robert trademarked a logo of a lion with a crown, and said they would be known as the Sonic Golden Lions. The College was open to students that fall, and 3,412 students would attend the first year. The College required B+ minimum grade students, as Robert originally intended for the College to be knowledge centered. Striving For Knowledge Building Courses Robert Downey Jr. stated that the college was mainly knowledge based, and that their would be no sport teams for the college. He further said that Sonic University offered the best engineering courses in the world, as their engineering teachers included the world famous trio of the Bottle Brothers triplets. In 1100 A.T.W., it was said that 98% of Sonic University graduates were hired for well paying, and highly edvanced jobs. As of 1105 A.T.W., 90% of students major was Engeneering. Robert Downey Jr.'s Sucessor With the founder and presidents death in 1120 A.T.W., the University needed a replacment for Robert. The teachers (Now without the Bottle Brothers, who had quit the year before), elected Robert's cousin Biff Downey as new President. However, Biff's idea of education was strong sports programs, and he immediately made preparations to get competitive programs started. Decline of "Smarter" Students With Milos College opening in the same town in 1122 A.T.W., and introducing highly technical classes, Sonic University quickly lost students looking to warn a high quality degree. However, many students seeking to go pro in sports started flocking to Sonic, when Biff Downey lowered the grade requirements to a C. Sports Programs Cutting most classes, other then basics, music, archeology, and zoology, Sonic Universitie's president, Biff Downey, made a breakthrough in his negotiations with College Sports Association, and Sonic was granted sports teams. Division 1 Teams: * Womens Soccer * Mens Discuss * Mixed Wallball * Mens Wallball Division 2 Teams: * Mens Football * Womens Football * Mens Soccer * Womens Discuss * Womens Wallball * Mens Basketball * Womens Basketball * Mens Hockey * Mens Rugby * Mens Tennis * Mens Table Tennis * Womens Badmitten * Womens Field Hockey * Mens Wrestling * Mens Galooooova Ball * Womens Gymnastics 1000 Year Anniversary In 1198 A.T.W., Sonic University celebrated their 1000th year as a University. All of Pitt City celebrated this achievement, as it was a great feat. (Milos College closed down in 1102.) Thei.e. was a buzz on campus that year, as female gymnast Maggie Worm put it. The Sports programs has grown, and they added Ninja Obstacle Courses to its programs. That year the Women's Soccer Team won a title for the college. Every member of the "Burgundy Team", as it would be called, would go on to become famous soccer players. Jeff Downey, the 156th generation of Biff Downey descendant presidents, said he wished the College many more great years. During this televised speech, however, a former Milos College student, under the influence, would shoot the President in the chest. The next day, in intense medical care, Jeff Downey died. His 20 year old son would be named the next president that afternoon Category:University Category:College